renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
White Hot Room
' ' Summary The headquarters of the cosmic entity, The Phoenix Force, the White Hot Room is a multi-purpose space that belongs to the Phoenix. Located within the center of the M'Kraan Crystal at the edge of all realities, it is where the Phoenix Force goes to rest and commune with all those that have tasted a portion of her power. Thanks to this, everyone who has ever bonded with the Phoenix Force is allowed access to the White Hot Room and can rest there upon death. As such, thanks to it being a Nexus of All Realities, the Phoenix can extend its influence throughout the entire multiverse at will. Powers and Stats Name: '''White Hot Room '''Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Intradimensional Space Creator: Unknown (likely to be the Phoenix Force) Overseer: Phoenix Force Aleph: Transfinite Size: '''At least '''Multiversal+, potentially Transversal Access: '''Teleportation, doorway inside the M’Kraan Crystal or ascending after death by the Phoenix Force '''Status: Existent Environment: Blank but can be warped by the Phoenix Force into anything Inhabitant(s): Phoenix Force, Phoenix hosts, various deceased entities, Jahf, Modt and infinite other Guardians Features: Gravity manipulation (contained a Neutron Galaxy within it with the potential to destroy the entire universe; pulled the X-Men and Starjammers inside), dream manipulation (possesses a nightmare field inside the sphere), empathy & life manipulation (possesses a heart that has all life and pain; connects to every thought and feelings across the universe), energy manipulation (binds anti-energy inside the Neutron Galaxy; possessed the power to destroy Pre-Retcon Beyonder’s physical body and revert him to his true state; possesses the power to destroy the multiverse if left unattended), ice generation (destroyed the 616 universe with a crystallization wave after a time traveling Legion killed Charles Xavier; froze an entire planet with the wave; small shard contains all the capabilities of the entire crystal; destroyed the multiverse when the Dweller in Darkness corrupted and shattered the M’Kraan Crystal, something later confirmed in both a handbook more than once and Ultimates 2 via flashback; unleashed “Omniversal Waves” that sent an alternate Gambit across the multiverse) & absorption (a separate shard is draining the full crystal’s power), data analysis (able to show others everything it possesses), matter & antimatter manipulation (the Neutron Galaxy is a nexus point between and to all matter and antimatter in the multiverse), time travel (can allow one to travel back in time with a shard but has to leave a part of the user behind in exchange), existence erasure (can destroy the entire universe by blinking it out of existence; erased an entire reality with the lifeforces Jean collected to create a new reality), soul manipulation (absorbed Bumblebee into the White Hot Room, his self waiting for him to arrive there; will send No-Girl and Logan to the White Hot Room after they die; houses an afterlife in the White Hot Room that lets the entire Grey family inside; houses a place for Nightcrawler and Amanda Sefton’s souls in the White Hot Room), time manipulation (allows Phoenix to hold a timeline to cauterize; able to summon all Phoenix Hosts from across all time; time holds no meaning in the White Hot Room; showed an alternate Cyclops a potential future), creation ex nihilo (is the “core of creation” itself), summoning (summons various Phoenix Hosts across the multiverse; able to use a sliver of the Crystal as a beacon to draw the Phoenix Force; holds a nexus between all Phoenix Hosts and the Force itself), alternate reality display (able to show counterparts across the multiverse to those inside the White Hot Room; Jahf watched a battle ensue in another reality from within the Crystal), memory manipulation (displays Psylocke’s memory), mind manipulation (able to break and alter minds; able to transmit images in one’s mind; freed Emma Frost from Lady Mastermind’s illusion and manifested her psyche in the White Hot Room), dimensional manipulation & travel (holds a Nexus of All Realities that connects to every reality and to all matter and antimatter in the multiverse; possesses a Phoenix Corps that has every Phoenix Host across all time and realities; able to transport Rachel Grey and Psylocke into the White Hot Room to protect them from Scarlet Witch’s Chaos Wave; sent White Phoenix Jean and Cyclops into the White Hot Room and brought Scott back to Earth; allowed White Phoenix to commune with an alternate Vulcan; brought an alternate Vulcan into the White Hot Room; stopped Quentin Quire and Jane Foster from entering the White Hot Room; able to open and close doors to other realities; closed off the White Hot Room’s access from an ascending Dark Phoenix Cyclops), power restoration (gave Xavier his telepathy back), automatic reaction (instantly attacked an alternate Vulcan upon entering the White Hot Room), healing & resurrection (able to heal Phoenix Hosts in the White Hot Room and resurrect them; acts as an incubator for the Phoenix Force when it is killed), reality warping (able to change into different settings from different realities at any time by the Phoenix’s will; twisted, collapsed and reformed all of reality) Drawbacks: If corrupted, it will destroy the multiverse; will destroy the universe when the stars align after millions of years to open the doorway; houses a Neutron Galaxy inside of an energy lattice that if breached will unleash it that will annihilate reality; tampering with the past will destroy the multiverse and reset it only to bring its destruction as a result of being unstable; in order to travel back in time, one has to leave a piece of themselves with the M’Kraan Crystal Category:Marvel Category:Dimensions Category:X-Men